The Apartment
by NZGirl25
Summary: Set during and after 7x02. Steve and DJ have sex for the first time and DJ ends up seventeen and pregnant. Will she be able to rely on the support of her family, and most importantly, will she be able to rely on Steve?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I am a HUGE fan of Full House and one day this idea just popped out at me, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>"If you're happy and you know it dust your stuff," Danny sung as he dusted the shelves in the dining room. "If you're happy and you know it dust your stuff, If its dusty and you know it then ceramics gonna show it, if you're happy and you know it dust your stuuuuuuuff. Hey Hey," Danny said as his daughter DJ, her longtime best friend Kimmy Gibbler walked in carrying shopping bags. "Oh let me take a wild guess, you stopped at the mall after school huh?"<p>

"We had to buy gifts for Cathy's shower tonight" DJ said as she put her bags on the dining room table.

"Your friend Cathy Santoni is getting married?" Danny asked.

"She's already married," Kimmy answered. "She's having a baby."

"What?" Danny asked. "She's still in high school!"

"I know. She's getting extra credit for it in home ec." DJ said, smiling as she walked over to the bench.

"I can't believe that little kid is having a little kid. How did that happen?" Danny asked.

DJ put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "I think its time you and Grampa had that talk."

"We had that talk. Did we have that talk?" Danny asked of his daughter.

DJ nodded. "We had that talk," She walked over to the table and grabbed her shopping bags." Oh and after the shower Kimmy and I are going over to Steve's new apartment." She headed for the lounge, followed by Kimmy.

"Okay, have a nice...Freeze!" Danny exclaimed, realising what DJ had said. "Steve's apartment? Steve? Our Steve? That guy who sticks to you like a snail to a building? He has his own apartment?"

"Dad!" DJ exclaimed. "Steve is in college. He wanted his independence."

"Well I'm not so sure that you should be allowed in a boys apartment without some kind of supervision, like an armed guard."

"Oh, don't worry T-Bone, I'll be there." Kimmy said.

"That's a comfort," Danny replied sarcastically.

"Come on Dad, its just a place to hang out. I'll be home at eleven I promise."

"Okay, you can go but I want you back at eleven on the dot. Okay?"

"Okay." DJ said as Danny kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it!" Steve exclaimed, flinging his arms out for effect as he showed DJ the apartment. "What do you think?<p>

"Woah, this is so cool! I can't believe I know someone with their own place!" DJ exclaimed.

"You know what's great? I've got total freedom," Steve said, closing the door. "Watch this, I can stand on the coffee table!" DJ laughed. "I can have icecream for dinner. Ready? Watch this," Steve shoved a spoonfull of icecream in his mouth. "This is my dinner. And check this out. Ready? I can crank up the stereo as loud as I want, whenever I want!" Loud music filled the apartment and Steve began playing air guitar.

Banging came from the ceiling. "Turn it down you punks!"

"Or I can crank it down whenever that guy wants." Steve said, getting a laugh out of DJ.

"Well, congratulations, I love it!" They shared a brief kiss. "Where's your roommate?"

"He's at the library studying. Where's Kimmy?"

"Oh, she couldn't make it." DJ said as Steve took her hand and led her to the couch.

"So, I guess we're alone." Steve said as they both sat down.

"So what do you want to do?" DJ asked.

"I don't know, we can do whatever we want," Steve said as he moved closer to DJ. "We have total freedom." He kissed her, and it was gradually beginning to be more passionate before DJ broke away.

"Wait." DJ said before reaching over and turning the lights down. She smiled before pressing her lips to Steve's again. This time, the kiss was more intense and Steve pushed DJ back on the couch so that he was lying on top of her. As the kiss got more intense, DJ pulled off Steve's shirt, which prompted him to move away from him.

"Deej, are you sure?" Steve asked.

DJ nodded. "I've never been so sure of anything."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it, and sorry this chapter was so short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews and the favourites and the alerts, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"That... that was amazing." DJ said as she lay snugged up with Steve in his bed.<p>

"It was amazing," Steve agreed as he kissed the top of DJ's head. "I love you so much Deej."

"I love you too Steve." DJ told him.

"It sucks that your curfew is eleven," Steve said. "It'd be nice if you could stay the night."

"I know," DJ said. "We still have an hour before I have to go home though."

"What do you want to do?" Steve asked.

"I think I have an idea." DJ said before pressing her lips to Steve's.

* * *

><p>Danny was sitting on the couch watching TV when DJ arrived home.<p>

"Hey Dad!" DJ greeted.

Danny smiled and looked at his watch. "Eleven on the dot, I'm proud of you," DJ smiled as she sat next to Danny. "How was Steve's new apartment?"

"It was good, Kimmy, Steve and I just played cards and watched a movie." DJ lied. She really didn't want her Dad to know what she had really been up to, if he found out she would be grounded for life, would never be allowed to see Steve and would have to wear a chastity belt until she was 45.

"That's great." Danny said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight Dad." DJ gave Danny a hug before getting up off the couch.

"Goodnight Deej." Danny replied as he watched his daughter head up the stairs.

* * *

><p>A month and a half later, DJ walked down the stairs to see her Aunt Becky making breakfast. Stephanie was sitting at the table playing blocks with Nicky and Alex while the rest of the family were getting ready for the day.<p>

"Hey Aunt Becky." DJ greeted as she took a seat on the stool in front of the counter.

"Morning DJ." Becky greeted as she poured egg mixture into the pan and began to scramble it with a spatula.

"Do you want some help?" DJ offered.

"Yeah, if you'd like to grab the bacon out of the fridge that'd be great." Becky answered as she spooned the eggs out onto a platter. DJ nodded and headed to the fridge to get the bacon. As the bacon was cooking the smell got to her and she gagged and ran up the stairs.

"Steph, can you look after the bacon please?" Becky asked. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong with DJ."

"Yeah, sure." Stephanie replied, handing the block she was holding over to Alex.

* * *

><p>When Becky got upstairs and saw that the bathroom door was shut, she got worried so she knocked on the door.<p>

"DJ, can I come in?"

"Yeah, its unlocked." DJ replied as she vomited again into the porcelain white toilet bowl. Becky rushed in and held DJ's hair back as she vomited.

Once DJ had finished, Becky let go of DJ's hair and handed her a glass of water. "DJ, is there something you want to tell me? You've been vomiting heaps lately, I can hear you."

DJ sighed. "The truth is, Aunt Becky, the night I went to Steve's new apartment, Kimmy was supposed to come with me and that was the only reason Dad would let me go," DJ explained. "But Kimmy couldn't make it, and Steve's roommate was at the library studying so it was just Steve and I."

"And so you had sex with Steve?" Becky asked.

"I wasn't planning to, it just happened and it felt right."

"DJ, is your period late?" Becky questioned.

DJ nodded.

"Well Deej, it sounds to me like you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review, and feel free to share any ideas for this story you may have :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your kind reviews! I hope you like this chapter, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>DJ couldn't believe her ears. "Aunt Becky, you think I'm pregnant?"<p>

"DJ, you're puking, you got sick from the smell of bacon and I saw you eating pickles and ice cream early in the morning when you thought no-one was up. I did the same thing when I was pregnant with Nicky and Alex."

DJ sighed. "You saw me?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep and I wanted a glass of water," Becky told her. "But DJ, that isn't the point. I seriously think that you are pregnant."

"But Aunt Becky, that's impossible!" DJ said in a panicked voice. She was scared out of her mind, seventeen and pregnant? She wasn't ready, she wasn't even close to being ready to be a mother. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to go to Stanford, the college of her dreams and have a career, not be a teenage mother.

"Did you and Steve use protection?" Becky asked.

DJ nodded.

"What protection did you use?" Becky questioned.

"Just a condom," DJ answered. "It was all we had."

"DJ, condoms aren't always 100% effective." Becky told her niece gently.

DJ stood up and began to pace. "Aunt Becky, what am I going to do?"

Becky was about to answer when there was a banging at the door. "Aunt Becky, DJ, breakfast is ready!" Stephanie called through the door as Nicky and Alex stood on either side of her, waving blocks at her. "Yes, Nicky, Alex, I like your blocks. Now how about you go show your Daddy?"

"Okay." Nicky and Alex said in unison before toddling off to find Jesse.

"We'll be out in a second!" Becky called back. She turned back to DJ and put her hand on her arm. "DJ, how about after I finish work I'll stop at the drug store and get you a test?"

"Okay," DJ pulled her Aunt in for a hug. "But Aunt Becky, please don't tell anyone, especially Dad, please, I'm begging you."

"Sure DJ, but if the test does turn out to be positive, you will have to tell your Dad and Steve and the rest of the family." Becky told her niece.

"I know. Thanks Aunt Becky." DJ said.

"It's okay, Deej." DJ and Becky walked downstairs to see that the entire family was in the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better DJ?" Stephanie asked as she dug into her eggs.

DJ nodded as she slid into her seat and helped herself to eggs and waffles, but omitted the bacon from her plate. She didn't really want to vomit again, the smell was bad enough. "I feel better."

"You weren't feeling well?" Danny asked, putting down his knife and fork.

"I wasn't feeling very well but I'm much better now," DJ pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate. She didn't really have an appetite, but she wanted to eat just in case there was a little life growing inside of her. "You don't need to worry about me, I can still go to school today."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, Deej, you don't look so hot." Joey told DJ as he spread butter on a piece of toast.

"I'm fine, I swear!" DJ exclaimed as she finished the last of her breakfast. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready for school."

"Okay, honey." Danny said to his oldest daughter.

DJ was nearly up the stairs when she heard, "Morning Tannerinos! Where's DJ?"

"Right here." DJ walked back down the stairs and smiled at her long-time best friend, Kimmy Gibbler.

"Hey Deej, you ready for school?" Kimmy asked.

"Yeah, let me go grab my bag." DJ answered.

"Sure thing." Kimmy said as she sat down at the Tanner dining table and grabbed a rasher of bacon.

"Where's Steve?" Danny asked. "Usually he's the one eating us out of house and home."

"He had to go to school early, something about the wrestling team. Which is why DJ needs to hurry up!" Kimmy informed the family as she helped herself to more bacon. "The wrestling team are hot!"

"Ahh." Becky nodded just as DJ came back down the stairs with her school bag.

"Okay, Kimmy, I'm ready," DJ said. "Bye everyone!"

"Have a good day sweetheart." Danny said. DJ smiled as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi awesome readers :) Sorry that this chapter took a while, I had writer's block and I found out that I got into university so I've been busy trying to get my student loan sorted and enrolling in my courses :) So, I hope you like this chapter and I will hopefully update very soon :)**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them and they really motivate me to keep writing because people are enjoying this story. **

* * *

><p>Becky hummed to herself as she let herself in through the front door of the Tanner residence after she finished work. Usually she arrived home with Danny, but he had to do a grocery run, which Becky was glad and relieved about so she didn't have to explain why she was going to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. Well, she bought three, just in case. Becky hoped that the tests would be negative for DJ's sake. DJ was just seventeen years old and had her entire future ahead of her.<p>

Becky sighed and stuffed the small brown paper bag into her handbag. She headed for the kitchen, where she found Joey stuffing his face with a sandwich. "Hey Becky," Joey greeted. "How was the show?" He asked as he finished his sandwich and reached for a box of vanilla weasels, his favourite dessert.

Becky opened the fridge and retrieved a bottle of orange juice. "It was good." She poured herself a glass of the juice and took a long sip.

"Where's Danny?" Joey asked.

"He went to get some groceries," Becky answered. "Is DJ home?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, she's upstairs in her room doing some homework."

Becky washed and dried her glass and put it in the cupboard. "I'm gonna go see how she is," Joey just nodded in reply as he had a mouth full of vanilla weasel. Becky headed upstairs and knocked on DJ's bedroom door.

"Come in!" DJ called. Becky opened the door to find DJ sitting on her bed with a textbook. "Oh, Hey Aunt Becky."

Becky sat next to DJ on the bed and pulled out the paper bag containing the pregnancy tests. "I got three, just to be sure."

DJ picked up one of the pregnancy tests, turning it over in her hands to read the instructions. "Okay, I can do this."

"I'll be waiting here." Becky assured her niece. DJ just smiled weakly before heading across the hall to the bathroom.

"Mommy!" Nicky and Alex squealed, running to Becky, who smiled and lifted both boys up. "How was the park with Daddy?"

"It was good," Came a voice from the doorway. Becky looked up to see Jesse, looking tired. "The boys were running around like mad things," Jesse said. "What are you doing in DJ's room?"

"She wanted me to help her with homework." Becky lied. She really didn't want Jesse to find out that his niece was pregnant, well, not from her anyway. She wanted DJ to be the one to tell.

"Really?" Jesse asked, scanning the room. "I don't see any homework."

"She wanted to interview me about Wake Up San Francisco," Becky quickly improvised. "Something about women in television."

"Really?" Jesse asked. "She pulled that scam on me too when she was trying to find out how to get out of school to get an autograph from Stacey Q."

"Scam?" Becky asked. "It's not a scam."

"Then why don't I see any paper?" Jesse asked.

Becky sighed. Turning to Nicky and Alex, she said, "Why don't you go see what Michelle is doing?"

After the boys toddled off in search of their cousin, Jesse sat on the bed next to Becky. "What's in the brown paper bag?"

"Nothing, just some aspirin." Becky lied.

"Becky, I know when you're lying, what's going on?" Jesse asked.

Becky sighed. "Nothing's going on Jess, trust me."

Jesse picked up the brown bag. "Jess, don't!" Becky exclaimed as Jesse looked in the bag. He pulled out the boxes and examined them. Becky looked over Jesse's shoulder to see DJ emerge from the bathroom and a scared and worried look appear on the teenager's face. It was like her eyes were pleading for Becky to keep the secret.

"Becky, are you pregnant again?" Jesse asked. "Are we having another baby?"

Becky sighed. As much as she would love to keep the secret for DJ, she couldn't convince her husband that she was pregnant and get his hopes up because she knew that he wanted another baby, which they were going to have one day, they just didn't know when. "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Then why do you have pregnancy tests?" Jesse asked. "Becky, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"The test was positive," DJ said, walking into her room and tossing the test between Becky and Jesse. "There's two lines."

"What?" Jesse asked, jumping off the bed. "DJ, how is this possible?"

"I slept with Steve." DJ confessed, tears brimming in her eyes. "Aunt Becky figured it out when she heard me puke because of the smell of bacon and she got me pregnancy tests. I made her keep it a secret. Please, please, please don't tell Dad!" She threw herself in Jesse's arms, the tears rolling down her face.

"Deej, I have to say that I'm shocked," Jesse told his niece. "But I will support you 100% of the way, both Beck and I will."

"You will?" DJ asked. "Why aren't you mad?"

"You're my niece, DJ," Jesse said. "I love you unconditionally, and just because you stuffed up doesn't mean I won't support you through this. Becky and I will both support you through this, right Beck?" Jesse looked to his wife, who nodded.

"Thank you so much guys." DJ smiled.

"Who else knows?" Jesse asked. '

"Just you and Aunt Becky." DJ answered.

"Deej, you have to tell Steve and your Dad." Jesse said.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant for sure until ten minutes ago," DJ replied. "I've barely had time to think about any of this." She let go of Jesse and rubbed her eyes.

"DJ, you need to tell them."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'll give you virtual cookies!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>DJ paced back and forwards in her bedroom after Jesse and Becky left to go organise dinner which had been dictated by Danny's wheel of chores. DJ wasn't ready to tell her family about her pregnancy, hell, she hadn't even told Kimmy, her best friend in the entire world. And Steve, what about Steve? He was only a few years older than DJ, how was he going to react? DJ was scared. Very scared.<p>

She sighed and sat down at her desk to try and finish the rest of her homework. After ten minutes of staring at the same maths problem, DJ headed downstairs where she found her family sitting in front of the TV, watching cartoons. Becky and Jesse were still in the kitchen but DJ knew that she had to act fast.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" DJ asked.

"Sure, Deej," Danny said. "What's up?"

DJ wrung her hands in front of her. "Can we talk upstairs?"

"Alright," Danny followed DJ upstairs and into her room. "What's going on?"

"Dad, please don't freak out," DJ began.

"That doesn't sound good." Danny interrupted.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." DJ blurted out.

Danny's face turned from pale, to purple, to puce and back to pale in a matter of seconds.

"Dad?" DJ asked tentatively.

"You're pregnant?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"DONNA JO TANNER!" Danny yelled. "I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Dad, I know. I'm sorry!" DJ told him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Danny yelled so loud that the family downstairs could hear it. "Get out!"

"What?" DJ asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I said, get out of my house!" Danny yelled. "No daughter of mine would get pregnant this young! No daughter of mine would be this fucking stupid!"

DJ burst out crying. "Dad!"

"I want you out. Now!"

DJ kept crying as she grabbed a bag and blindly stuffed clothes in it. She shot one last look at her dad as she ran downstairs.

"DJ, what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Dad's kicking me out." DJ said as she sniffed. She knew that Danny would freak out, but she wasn't expecting him to kick her out onto the streets. She was his daughter, for crying out loud. Parents were supposed to love their children unconditionally.

"What? Why?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god," Joey said. "How?"

"How do you think?" DJ snapped, then realised how she sounded. "Joey, I'm sorry."

"Where are you going to go?" Stephanie asked.

"Who's going?" Jesse asked as he burst into the lounge followed by Becky.

"Dad's kicking me out." DJ sobbed.

Jesse walked over to DJ and enveloped her in a huge hug. "Deej, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." DJ told her uncle through her sobs.

"We'll talk to him, okay?" Becky tried to make DJ feel better. "We'll sort this out."

"Thanks guys," DJ took the tissue Stephanie offered. "I'll be at Kimmy's." She shouldered her bag, took one last look at her family and headed out of the door to her car. She punched the steering wheel and cried, feeling like her entire world was crashing around her. She cried for a long time, and when she finally stopped, she turned her key in the ignition and drove the very short distance next door to Kimmy's.

"DJ?" A tired and confused Kimmy opened the door, only wearing a nightshirt, which was understandable as it was 10pm and there was school tomorrow. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"Not that late," DJ said as she dumped her bag on the floor. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, sure," Kimmy enveloped her best friend in a huge hug. "Deej, what happened?"

"Dad kicked me out." DJ burst into tears again as Kimmy led her to the couch.

"What?" Kimmy asked. She wrapped a blanket around her shaking friend. "Why did he do that?"

"He found out that I'm pregnant." DJ choked out, her voice muffled through her tears.

"You had sex with Steve?" Kimmy exclaimed. She grew serious. "Deej, you can stay here. My parents are away for a week so they won't care."

"Thanks Kimmy," DJ reached over and grabbed the tissue box from the coffee table. She took a few and wiped her face and blew her nose. "You're a really good friend."

"Don't mention it." Kimmy smiled.

Meanwhile, back in the Tanner house, Becky, Jesse and Joey sat on the couch, trying to figure out what to do about DJ and Danny. They had sent Stephanie, Michelle and the twins upstairs to play and they had placed Stephanie in charge.

Stephanie was disappointed that she didn't get to be in on the adult's conversation, but she knew that it was more adult than she could handle. She was still surprised and in shock about the fact that DJ was pregnant. But, she knew that she would support her older sister 100% of the way.

"What are we going to do about Danny?" Joey asked.

"When he comes downstairs we will talk to him," Jesse said. "He can't kick out his daughter like that, where is she supposed to go? She can't stay at Kimmy's forever." Just then, Danny appeared through the kitchen door.

"Danny, why did you kick her out?" Becky asked.

"She's a fucking disgrace to this family, that's why." Danny said, appearing to be calm.

"Danny, she's a kid," Becky protested. "She made a mistake."

"Yeah, Danny, she's your daughter for crying out loud!" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't care. A daughter of mine would never be that stupid." Danny said.

Jesse, Joey and Becky looked at each other helplessly as Danny got up and headed into the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, guys. I think we have to wait and see what happens." Becky said, hoping that Danny would come around very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought in a review! I will update ASAP :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Thank you for all the reviews so far! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I got writers block so it took a while.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Kimmy woke up the next morning to see DJ sitting up in bed, bags under her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Kimmy asked, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. She had been repeatedly woken up by DJ tossing and turning as Kimmy had insisted she sleep in the double bed with her. She didn't want to put DJ on the couch or a mattress on the floor, her friend didn't need that after what had happened yesterday with her Dad.<p>

DJ rubbed at her eyes. "I'm okay. I don't want to go to school today."

"I don't blame you," Kimmy told her best friend, grabbing her watch from her bedside table and putting it on. "What do you feel like for breakfast?"

"Kimmy, you don't have to do everything for me." DJ sighed. She didn't want Kimmy to think that she was weak and couldn't do anything for herself now that she was pregnant.

"I know that but I want to," Kimmy told her friend, a small smile on her face. "So, cereal or cereal?"

DJ grinned, that was typical of Kimmy. "Cereal sounds good."

"Coming right up."

* * *

><p>"So, when are you going to tell Steve?" Kimmy asked as she stuck a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of DJ. Kimmy poured herself a bowl and then sat next to DJ.<p>

DJ sighed heavily as she stirred her cereal around with her spoon. "I don't know, Kimmy. I'm scared."

"DJ, he'll want to know. You can't keep this from him forever." Kimmy said.

DJ got up and headed into the kitchen. She returned carrying two glasses and a pitcher of juice. "I want to tell him."

"So why don't you want to?" Kimmy asked.

"I'm scared I'll lose him forever," DJ said sadly. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me and the baby?"

"That's not going to happen, Deej. Steve loves you!"

"But what if he doesn't want this baby?"

"Well, shouldn't he have thought of that before sleeping with you?" Kimmy asked.

DJ considered this, her friend did have a point. "I guess so, but we did use protection, we were careful!"

"Well, the condom broke, and now he has to deal with the consequences too," Kimmy said as she sipped her juice. She was honestly worried for her friend. "It's not just your fault Deej. Don't blame yourself."

"Thanks Kimmy," DJ said. "I'll tell him after school."

* * *

><p>After school, DJ stood in front of Steve's apartment door nervously, trying to work up the courage to knock. She knew that he was home from college, he only had a few lectures that day.<p>

"DJ?" Steve asked, opening the door and seeing his girlfriend standing there."What's up?"

DJ walked in, wringing her hands in front of her.

"DJ, is there something wrong?" Steve asked gently. His girlfriend didn't usually act like that.

"I need to tell you something," DJ finally blurted out. "Please don't freak out."

"Now you're worrying me," Steve said. "Sit down and tell me what is going on."

"Dad kicked me out last night. I stayed at Kimmy's."

"What?" Steve asked. "Why would your Dad kick you out?"

"Because he found out that I'm pregnant."

"What?" Steve finally asked after a long period of silence. DJ bit her lip.

"Steve, I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?"

DJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Of course it is!"

"How?" Steve asked, feeling numb.

"What do you mean, how?" DJ asked. "How do you think?"

"I'm sorry DJ, it's just a lot to take in!"

"I know that!" DJ said as she helplessly watched Steve stand up and start to pace. "What do you want to do? Obviously I'm keeping the baby."

"I don't know whether I'm ready to be a daddy." Steve told DJ. "I'm in college!"

"I'm still in high school!" DJ pointed out. "I'm seventeen!"

Steve stopped pacing and took DJ's hands. "I'm going to be there for you and the baby no matter what, okay? I love you DJ and I am going to love this baby."

DJ smiled and pulled Steve into a hug. She couldn't believe that Steve was going to stick by her. She was happy and relieved. "I love you too Steve."

"So your dad seriously kicked you out?" Steve asked. "Where are you staying?"

"I stayed with Kimmy last night," DJ said. "She knows that I'm pregnant."

"Do you want to stay here?" Steve offered. "I'll take the couch and you can have my bed."

DJ gave him a weary smile. "I think that after we've done we can share a bed together right?" She smiled again. "But yeah, I would love to stay with you."

"Where's all your stuff?" Steve asked.

"Most of it is at Dad's," DJ said wearily. "What I did take is at Kimmy's."

"I can't believe your dad kicked you out!" Steve exclaimed. "You're his daughter!"

"I know that Steve," DJ sighed. "He's just got to come around to the idea, you know what my dad is like."

"Speaking of, have you rung anyone at your house to say that you're okay?" Steve asked out of concern.

DJ shook her head. "Can I use your phone?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." DJ said, standing up and heading over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michelle, is Aunt Becky, Jesse or Joey there?"

"Yeah, I'll go get Aunt Becky. DJ, are you okay?"

"Yeah," DJ answered. "Just go get Aunt Becky."

"Okay. AUNT BECKY!" Michelle yelled. DJ tried to block her ear. "Phone!"

"DJ?" Aunt Becky came on the line. "How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm okay. I stayed at Kimmy's last night and I'm at Steve's now."

"Does he know?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, he does."

"Is he okay with it?" Becky asked.

"Yeah. He's offered me a place to stay," DJ said. "Would you or Uncle Jesse be able to drop off my stuff? Could Joey? I think I'll be staying here for a while."

"Deej, we're all trying to work on Danny," Becky said after some silence. "We aren't happy the way he kicked you out like that."

"Thanks Aunt Becky." DJ said. She was glad that she had people in her corner.

"It's no problem Deej, Danny has calmed down a bit so I think you'll be able to come home soon," Becky said. "Listen, I'll bring you some more clothes tomorrow after I finish work."

"Okay." DJ said.

"You take care of yourself okay?"

DJ couldn't help smiling. "I will, don't worry."

"Okay. Bye Deej, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers. Thank you thank you thank you so much for all the reviews and support so far I wasn't expecting it so thank you thank you!**

**I started uni this week and lectures start on the 3rd of March so I don't know when I'll update next, please bear with me, I promise my updates will be at least once a week. **

**Please review and let me know name ideas and what gender the baby should be :)**

* * *

><p><strong>November 1993.<strong>

"Daddy, I miss DJ," 6 year old Michelle Tanner said two weeks later as she climbed up on a seat for dinner. "Why did she have to leave?"

Danny spooned some mashed potatoes on Michelle's plate. "Because she did something very bad."

"What did she do?" Michelle asked as she reached over to grab a piece of garlic bread.

"It wasn't bad Michelle," Joey said as he took his seat at the table. "DJ just got pregnant."

"DJ's having a baby?" Michelle asked with wide eyes.

"A baby!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Where do babies come from?" Michelle asked innocently.

Jesse nearly sprayed his orange juice all over the table. "Babies are not something you need to know about."

Becky nudged his arm. "Come on Jesse, tell her." She was trying not to explode at Danny. Michelle and the twins didn't need to hear that or be involved.

"Not in front of the twins." Jesse admonished.

"So Michelle, how was school today?" Danny asked, spearing some chicken on his fork and eating it. He took a long sip of orange juice, waiting for Michelle to answer.

"It was fine Daddy," Michelle answered, wiping away her milk moustache with her sleeve. "Is DJ ever going to come back Daddy? When is she going to have the baby? Am I going to get to be an aunty?"

"I think we all want to hear the answer to that Danny." Jesse said. Becky nodded in agreement.

"Uncle Danny, where's DJ? I want DJ!" Nicky told Danny.

"I want DJ!" Alex shouted, banging a fist on the table.

"Look, I don't know guys," Danny answered. "Michelle, of course you're going to be an aunty. So is Steph."

"Dad, are you ever going to forgive DJ?" Steph asked softly.

Danny sighed. "I don't know if I can after what she did. I trusted her to make the right choice, she betrayed that trust. She told me that Kimmy was going to Steve's with her."

"I know that Danny, but she's just a kid." Becky tried to reason with him. Danny shook his head.

"Which makes it worse. How is she going to raise a child when she's one herself?"

"We can support her, Danny. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"How does she have a good head on her shoulders when she got knocked up at her age?" Danny asked. Becky put her hand on his arm.

"You raised her Danny, think about it."

* * *

><p>DJ and Steve walked into the medical clinic together, hand in hand.<p>

"I'm here for my first ultrasound." DJ told the receptionist.

The receptionist looked her up and down. "Of course," She said curtly, handing over a clipboard with some forms attached to it. "Take a seat, fill these out, your OBGYN will see you soon."

DJ took the clipboard. "Thanks," She walked away from the desk and took a seat in the waiting area with the other pregnant women. "She seemed a bit snobby." She said quietly to Steve so the receptionist wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry about her Deej." Steve tried to reassure her. DJ looked up at him.

"Is this what the rest of my pregnancy is going to be like?" DJ asked him softly. "People judging me because I'm seventeen and having a baby?"

"Do those people matter?" Steve asked. "They don't matter. They can judge all they want, they don't know you."

DJ nodded as she filled out the rest of the forms. "I guess they don't." She murmured as she stood up to hand the forms back over. She made her way back over to Steve and sat back down, a hand resting on her stomach.

"How far along do you think you are?" Steve asked.

"A few months at least," DJ answered. "I've been staying with you for two weeks now."

"I can't believe your dad hasn't tried to talk to you yet." Steve said in disbelief.

DJ shrugged, resting her head on Steve's shoulder. "I don't know if I want to talk to him."

"Why?" Steve asked. DJ sat up.

"He kicked me out. That sounds like he doesn't care about me."

"DJ, I'm sure he was just shocked and he will try and talk to you soon." Steve reasoned and DJ shook her head.

"Donna Jo Tanner?"

"Ugh, they called me Donna Jo." DJ muttered as Steve helped her up. They followed the doctor down the long hallway into an exam room.

"Hi, I'm Maria, I'll be your OBGYN. You must be Donna Jo." Maria said.

DJ groaned. "DJ please, call me DJ."

"She hates being called Donna Jo." Steve told Maria.

Maria grinned. "Fair enough. You must be?"

"I'm Steve, the father."

Maria nodded. "It's nice to meet you both. Is this your first pregnancy?" She asked as DJ hopped up on the exam table.

DJ nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Well, let's see your bubba," Maria said. DJ lifted up her shirt, exposing her baby bump. "How far along do you think you are?"

"I think about two months." DJ answered.

"Okay DJ, what I'm going to do is put this gel on your stomach, it will feel a bit cold," Maria said. DJ nodded as Steve took her hand. DJ flinched at the cold and Maria began to move the transducer around. The sound of a heartbeat filled the room. "Well Steve and DJ, it appears that your baby is perfectly healthy." Maria said and DJ grinned at Steve, who squeezed her hand.

"Do you know what my due date is going to be?" DJ asked.

"I would say around June 21st, 1994." Maria answered as she handed DJ a few wipes to clean her tummy with.

"Wow." DJ murmured.

"We're done here today, make another appointment on your way out." Maria said.

"Okay, thank you." DJ said.

"I'm just going to grab the printouts of the sonogram, I will be right back." Maria said. DJ nodded and Maria left the exam room. DJ turned to Steve and squeezed his hand.

"That's our baby." DJ said to Steve.

"It's perfect." Steve said before crashing his lips to DJ's. DJ responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, thanks for reading :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! You have no idea how much all these reviews mean to me! Thank you! I also have the baby's gender and name picked out :)**

* * *

><p>The next day, Stephanie found DJ at her locker.<p>

"Hey Deej." Stephanie said tentatively. DJ smiled warmly at her sister and enveloped her into a hug.

"Okay, you're crushing my spine."

DJ released Stephanie, a sheepish smile on her face. "Hey Steph."

Stephanie shifted her school bag to her other shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." DJ said quietly.

"I miss you." Stephanie admitted.

"I miss you too Steph," DJ answered as she put her English book into her bag and closed her locker, leaning against it. "How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine," Stephanie answered. "Aunt Becky told me that you've been staying at Steve's."

DJ nodded. "How is Dad doing?"

"I am so mad at him, he shouldn't have kicked you out like that." Stephanie seethed.

DJ reached out one of her hands and put it on Steph's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Steph, Dad freaked out that's all."

"I'm allowed to be mad, you're his daughter!" Stephanie exclaimed. "DJ, why aren't you mad? It sounds like you're taking Dad's side."

"I'm not," DJ insisted. "I'm just trying to say that Dad will come around eventually."

"And if he doesn't?" Stephanie challenged.

DJ sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Steve walked into the apartment after college to see DJ sleeping on the couch. A tub of partially melted ice cream was sitting next to her on the coffee table, and Steve noticed that there was pickle mixed through it.<p>

He wrinkled his nose as he dropped his bag. He leaned down and covered her with a blanket that was draped over the side of the chair.

DJ stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Steve greeted, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"How was college?" DJ asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes as Steve headed into the kitchen.

"Same old, same old. Nothing new. How was school?" Steve asked as he poured two glasses of orange juice.

"It was fine. Steph came to see me." DJ answered as Steve handed her one of the glasses of juice.

"Yeah, what did she say?" Steve asked curiously.

"She's angry at Dad."

Steve nodded in understanding. "You can't really blame her." He said just as there was a knock on the door. Steve got up and opened the door to see Danny.

"Mr. Tanner." Steve greeted. DJ tried to hide her shock.

"Steve," Danny greeted in the same tone of expression. "Is DJ here? I need to talk to her."

Steve looked at DJ, who nodded. "Okay. Come in."

"DJ, we need to talk." Danny said as he took a seat next to DJ on the couch, who regarded him with a weary expression.

"You made yourself pretty clear Dad."

"Deej, I'm sorry."

"You kicked me out Dad." DJ said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

DJ looked at him in surprise. "So why did you?"

"I was shocked, DJ, and can you blame me? My seventeen year old daughter is pregnant, and I guess I just freaked out."

"Dad, I was scared and freaked out too, but you're supposed to be there for me, and you weren't." DJ sighed heavily.

"DJ, I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me, I was stupid."

"I can forgive but I don't know if I can trust you."

Danny nodded. "I understand. Will you please come home?"

DJ looked at Steve. "Dad, I don't know…..I'm kinda already settled down with Steve already."

"I know. Which is why we're putting an extension on the house."

DJ couldn't believe her ears. "What? Dad, that's gonna cost thousands….."

"I know, but I've got plenty of savings, and Jesse, Joey and Becky are gonna contribute."

"I can't let you do that." DJ protested.

"DJ, maybe it's something worth considering." Steve told DJ, nudging her in the arm.

"But we've got your apartment," DJ told him. "And Steve and I will want to find our own place eventually."

"Deej, you're still in school which I want you to finish and Steve has college. If you lived in the extension we could all help out and you could finish school. Not to mention, it would be cheaper."

"Dad…."

"Listen, he does have a good idea." Steve told DJ.

"But what about when we want to move out?" DJ asked.

"Jesse and Becky have mentioned getting a bigger place one day, they can have the extension then. But right now they're happy in the attic with the twins."

"Dad, are you sure about this?" DJ asked, still hesitant.

"DJ, if I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be suggesting it."

DJ smiled. "Okay."

"You'll come back home?" Danny asked.

DJ nodded. "Yeah."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Deej." Danny said before pulling DJ into a hug.

"Are you sure about this Steve?" DJ asked once her father had left.

"Yes, we don't have much of a choice Deej, you need to finish school."

^..^

"I can't believe it!" DJ squealed as she looked around the new extension of the house. Everything looked so fresh and new, it had taken a while for the extension to be built but it was worth it. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a little lounge area and a kitchenette.

"This is awesome." Steve declared.

"We're glad you like it." Danny said.

"Thank you Dad, thank you Joey, thank you Aunt Becky, thank you Uncle Jesse!" DJ squealed as she ran into the nursery.

"We haven't painted the nursery yet because we don't know whether you're having a boy or girl." Danny said from behind her.

"I love you guys!" DJ squealed again.

"DJ, if you don't stop squealing, I'm not gonna have any ears left." Jesse teased and DJ's face crumpled and tears started to run down her face.

"What?" DJ asked.

"Oh, Deej, don't cry."

"I just love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the confusion with the dates. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for 50 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks MelBelle94 for your help with this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>February 1994 (18 weeks)<strong>

DJ cuddled up to Steve, her head on his chest.

"I can't believe Dad finally talked to me." DJ said as she laced her hands through Steve's.

"He was bound to come around eventually Deej, you are his daughter." Steve pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I just never thought that he would build this for us." DJ said as she gestured a hand around the extension. She still couldn't believe the effort her family had gone to building the extension, it took two months and now DJ was four and a half months pregnant.

"It is nice." Steve agreed.

"Have you thought about baby names?" Steve asked and DJ nodded her head.

"Of course," DJ answered. "But I wanna wait until we find out the gender tomorrow before I tell you the names I'm thinking of."

"Tell me now Deej." Steve whined softly into her ear as his fingertips made their way to her side brushing softly causing her to giggle at the tickling sensation.

"Nope, you have to wait!" DJ giggled as she tried to push his hands away.

"Deej, please." Steve begged softly. DJ couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness.

"Okay," She chided. "Aria or Lucy for a girl, Owen or Matthew for a boy."

"I really like those names Deej," Steve said softly as he started to rub small circles on DJ's tummy. His mouth dropped open in shock. "Bubba's kicking?"

DJ grinned. "Yep," She said as she placed a hand on her tummy. "We've got a little soccer player here."

"I love you, DJ."

DJ smiled at Steve. "I love you too."

"Deej, I was thinking that if we had a baby girl we could give her Pamela as her middle name." Steve suggested.

DJ's eyes filled with tears. "You want to name her after my mom?"

"Of course, Deej."

"Oh Steve, you have no idea how much that means to me." DJ cried, Steve smiled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I have some idea."

^..^

"DJ, come on baby. You have to get up." Steve nudged DJ.

DJ groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head. "No….."

"DJ, come on."

"I don't wannnaaaaa….." DJ groaned again. Steve kissed DJ on the lips and her eyes flew open.

"Do you want French toast for breakfast?" Steve asked.

DJ nodded as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "That sounds good."

Steve pecked her on the lips before getting up. "Coming right up."

^..^

DJ helped herself to French toast as the rest of the family wandered downstairs sleepily.

"So you get to find out the gender of the baby today?" Joey asked as he unpeeled a banana.

"Yeah." DJ grinned.

"Is there a gender you're hoping for?" Stephanie asked.

DJ shook her head. "As long as the baby is happy and healthy, I don't mind."

"Can I come?" Michelle asked.

"No Michelle, this is a moment for Steve and DJ." Danny said gently.

"But I wanna go!" Michelle complained.

"You have school honey."

"How did DJ get a baby in her tummy Daddy?" Nicky asked Jesse innocently. Jesse nearly choked on his French toast.

"What did you just say?" Jesse spluttered.

"Where did the baby come from?" Nicky asked.

Jesse looked at Becky in shock. "Uhhhhh…. It comes from the baby shop?"

"Just like toys do?"

"Just like toys do."

^..^

"DJ Tanner?"

DJ and Steve followed Maria into the exam room and DJ hopped up onto the exam table, pulling up her long stretchy long blue top to reveal her baby bump.

"Okay, the gel will be-" Maria started but DJ cut her off.

"Cold, I know." DJ grinned.

"Old hand at this huh?" Maria teased. "Are we finding out the gender today?"

DJ looked at Steve. "Yeah."

"Okay," Maria said as she put a dollop of the gel on DJ's tummy. DJ flinched at the cold and Steve squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It appears that you're going to have a healthy baby girl."

"Baby girl, Deej a girl," Steve said as he leaned forward and kissed her. "I like the name Aria better for our little girl."

"Aria Pamela Hale," DJ murmured. "It's perfect."

^..^

The whole family was gathered in the living room to hear the news from DJ's ultrasound.

"Come on DJ, tell us!" Michelle told DJ as she tugged on DJ's sleeve. "Are you having a baby girl or a baby boy?"

"Joey, I bet you ten bucks that it's gonna be a girl." Stephanie challenged Joey.

"Ten bucks?" Joey questioned. "Do you think I'm made of money?"

"Steph, no gambling." Danny warned.

"But Dad, it's just a bit of fun!" Steph complained. "Come on Joey, ten bucks."

"Okay, deal." Joey said. Stephanie shook his hand, closing the deal.

"So, what did they say?" Becky asked as Nicky climbed into her lap, holding some blocks.

"We're having a baby girl!" DJ squealed. Stephanie looked at Joey, her hand out.

"Cough it up." She said. Joey sighed, reaching into his pocket. He handed her a crumpled ten dollar note and Stephanie smiled proudly.

"I'm gonna be an aunty!" Michelle exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations you two." Becky said, a big smile on her face.

"Thanks." DJ said.

"Have you come up with any names?" Danny asked.

DJ looked at Steve. "We have, actually."

"Aria Pamela Hale." Steve told them.

Tears welled up in Danny's eyes. "That's a beautiful name."

"Uh, Danny, could I talk to you for a second?" Steve asked nervously.

"Sure Steve."

DJ shot Steve a questioning look as he followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Okay Steve, what is it?"

"Please don't freak out Mr. T, but I wanted to ask your permission to do something."

"Does it involve DJ?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Tanner, I was wondering if you would give me your blessing to marry your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know whether you liked it in a review :) Thanks Blank001 and Guest and whoever else suggested Pamela and thanks Blank001 for Aria :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers,**

**I have a new account, and I have started to redo this story. It is called Curveball and my new account is PsychGirl25, so check it out :)**


End file.
